Beat It
by Green Gallant
Summary: Ben 10 Alien Force. Kevin and Mike have one last showdown to determine once and for all who is the better man and more importantly who gets Gwen? It's a throwdown for the ages done to Michael Jackson's Beat It. Based off the song. Rated for violence.


_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another fic, this doesnt take place after particular episode just put it wherever you feel. Anyway I was originally going to do a Ben 10 fic to Thriller it didnt turn out that way and this is what I got. Anyway I think it's pretty good and I'll have to try and do that Thriller fic sometime soon. Hope you guys like it. _

**Beat It! **

Mike and Kevin faced each other down in an empty parking lot in town. As they were about to settle their differences for the last time and figure out for the last time who gets Gwen.

"No powers just fists and feet." Kevin said.

"Sounds good to me." Mike smirked.

Kevin narrowed his eyes and they got ready to fight. The boy's ruse had been exposed long ago, he knew what he was and what his intentions were and now they were finally getting it all out in the open.

"You ready?" Kevin asked.

"Bring it!" said Mike.

Kevin raced towards him as Mike did the same, the black haired teen yelled as he threw the first punch and missed. Mike countered with a kick to the chest, Kevin blocked but was still thrown back by the attack. It was going to take more than that to stop him. As they stared each other down a beat could be heard coming from Kevin's car stereo.

"Gwen's mine Kevin, you had your chance." He mocked.

"Not the way I see it." Kevin said.

_They told him don't you come around here_

_Don't want to see your face you better disappear_

_The fire in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

As they starred each other down several people appeared behind the fence surrounding the parking lot and could see the fight going on as they started to cheer. They were in Mike's hometown.

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can _

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad. _

The guys raced at each other again with flying kicks. Soon as the first kick was planted Kevin followed with a roundhouse kick while Mike dove backward missing his heel and did the splits. The hometown hero did a sweeping kick knocking Kevin to the ground, Morningstar was back up and did an axe kick, Kevin rolled away at the last second as his heel struck the concrete and broke away a small chunk of it. Levin was back on his feet as he faced his opponent down. By this time Ben and Gwen were already at the forefront watching it all unfold as Mike took another swing at him with his fist. Kevin ducked as Morningstar came around with a left hook and dodged it again. Kevin charged forward and tried to get him with an uppercut but Mike jumped back and punched him in the mouth. The Plumber staggered back as Mike continued to pummel his face with a barrage of hits. Before spinning in the air and nailed him with a kick to the chest the blow was strong enough to knock Kevin to the ground as Mike stood over him. Kevin whipped the blood from his nose as he got up and struck at him again only to be kneed in the stomach by Mike and punched in the face again and went down a second time. Gwen rattled the chain length fence as she watched him get hurt.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showing how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it. _

By this time Kevin was back on his feet and gritted his teeth he didn't care how many times we went down.

"You're a stubborn little turd aren't you?" Mike said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Knock me down as many times as you want, I always come back for more." He said dusting himself off.

"Come on Kevin." Gwen softly chanted.

"We'll see about that!" Mike said rushing towards him again and leaped in the air.

As Morningstar decended upon him, Kevin saw his chance and skidded across the pavement on his thigh just barely missing his head. The Plumber was back on his feet as Mike Morningstar landed with his back turned to him. Kevin came at him again and threw a punch at the disgraced Plumber Mike dodged at the last second grabbing his arm and hit him in the gut and flipped him over his shoulder. Kevin landed with a thud as Gwen rushed along side the fence to be with him.

"Kevin!" she said. He held out his hand before she could even get to him.

"Stay back, I can handle this guy." He said getting up.

"Really Kevin, you couldn't handle me on your best day. Always had to rely on Gwen to do that for you." Mike said smugly.

Kevin growled as he got to his feet.

"Admit it, your nothing but a loser. My little sister could beat you, if I had one." He said. The crowd started to boo and jeer Kevin; it was safe to say who they were for.

_They're out to get you better leave while you can_

_Don't want to be a boy you want to be a man_

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it._

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playing with life; this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you_

_Then they tell you its fair_

_So beat it, but you want to be bad_

Kevin rushed at him with another punch that Mike easily dodged but Kevin countered with a punch to the stomach that caught him off guard. And followed up with a right hook to the face that knocked the hometown boy back a few steps. It was the first real hit the teenager had gotten in. Mike cradled his left eye as he glanced back at the boy, even the crowd was a little stunned by what they saw.

_Just beat it, beat it Beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it._

Mike growled and came at him swinging wildly; Kevin managed to dodge each hit and got him with a quick jab to the jaw and another to the cheek. Stunned by this Mike threw went to grab him but Kevin was faster grabbing his arms first and kneed him in the chest. Morningstar lurched forward while being kicked in the side with the same leg. Headbutts him and then gets him with a flying roundhouse kick that knocked Mike to the pavement. Onlookers were aghast they couldn't believe what they'd seen. A smile came across Ben and Gwen's faces as they watched him destroy Mike infront of his hometown crowd. Morningstar growled as he laid on his knees and elbows and lunged at Kevin. The dark haired teen grabbed him by the arm, spun and threw him over his shoulder. The teen did a face plant and rolled across the pavement shortly thereafter. Now the tide really has turned, as Mike's friends looked on dumbstruck at what was taking place. And support for the teen started to waver.

"What's the matter Mike? I thought you were tougher than this?" Kevin said walking towards him.

"I will not be made a fool of in my hometown!" Mike yelled and fired a blast of energy at Kevin. Thinking fast Gwen threw a garbage can lid at Kevin catching it as the beam hit resulting in a terrific explosion.

Mike sneered as he looked at the cloud of smoke till he saw a shadow standing in the midst of it. And would soon reveal him in his aluminum skin. Angrily Mike fired another energy blast at Kevin only to be deflected by his metal skin as he rushed towards him ditching the trash can lid on the way over. No matter how strong the blast he couldn't keep Kevin at bay and was soon met with his fist and was knocked back a considerable length.

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated Showin how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, _

_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. _

And Kevin did just that delivering his brand of justice on the young energy absorber as he continued to pummel him into submission. Until finally Mike had his fill and retaliated with a hit of his own, knocking Kevin back a step. The alien flew at him with an energized fist and hit Kevin in the stomach knocking him even further back. Levin skidded backwards on the soles of his feet leading him back to the trashcan lid he'd used prior. Seeing the disk Kevin hurled it at an airborne Mike Morningstar who sliced it in half with a burst of energy. The alien decended upon Kevin and pummeled his face and chest with a barrage of punches.

_Beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it. _

Kevin finally grabbed him by the shoulders and threw Mike Morningstar to the ground and pounded his face with his fist. Before punching him in the chest. Mike retaliated with a close range blast to the face and sent him flying and sheered a hole in the left shoulder of his shirt. Kevin landed a short distance away face down as Mike struggled to get up; his withered, deteriorated face had appeared no doubt from prolonged stress of the fight. And staggered as he made his way over to Kevin his appearance more decrepit as time worn on. Morningstar panted as he stood over his opponent.

"It's time to finish this." he said as an energy ball appeared in his hand and flipped him over with his foot. With his strength waning he didn't have much to go.

Ben and Gwen rushed in to help him. Mike saw them from the corner of his eye and turned his attack on them. Kevin opened his eyes and wrapped his legs around Mike's right leg twisting it and throwing him to the ground as he fired. Kevin squeezed tighter and twisted harder dislocating Mike's knee. The boy cried out in pain as Kevin sprung to his feet and punched him out. Morningstar was unconscious a second later as Kevin uncoiled himself from Mike's fractured leg getting to his hands and knees as Ben and Gwen rushed towards him.

"Kevin!" Gwen said dropping down beside him.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I'm fine guys." He said without looking at them.

"We were real worried back there." Ben told him.

"I don't think this guy will be bothering us anymore." Kevin said getting up, but just as quickly went back down.

"Let me help you." Gwen said using herself as a crutch as he hesitantly threw his weight on her.

"You did a real number on him though." Commented Ben.

"It was worth it. I'd been meaning to settle the score with him long ago." His friend said.

"Well it looks like you finally did it." Replied Gwen.

As they looked down at Morningstar they could hear soft audible clap emanating from the crowd. The trio looked over at the group behind the fence stunned.

"I don't get it." Kevin said as one of the girls made her way from behind the fence.

"We're glad you finally defeated him, he had the whole town under his command for a while." She said.

"So you guys were never really for him?" asked Ben.

"Not really, some of us were but not as fiercely as he'd want to believe. So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Me, I think I'll go lie down for a while and then maybe grab a burger." Kevin said.

"Well when you rest up, you can have a burger on us." She said.

"Stoked." He replied.

"Come on let's get you that burger." Ben said as they lead him away.

Mike struggled to get up and felt the searing pain in his knee inflicted by Kevin.

"This isnt over! You hear me?" he growled and was struck with a broken brick before going back down. Gwen dusted off her hands as Kevin was lifted on the shoulders of the high schoolers and led him to the burger joint.

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesnt matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_End. _

Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I didnt really expect to be doing a songfic to Beat It, but hey that's how it turned out and I like it. Let me know what you think.

Please review

Green Gallant.


End file.
